


Comfort

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [21]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternative Universe-Vitriol AU, Sam and Tucker are dead, Theyre not ghosts yet, Trouble sleeping/nightmares, Underage Drinking, Walker is mentioned in here too but briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: There's bad coping mechanisms, and then there's good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shuffle your music playlist and pick the first song.  
> I got Mindless Self Indulgence- Personal Jesus

_Reach out and touch faith~!_

He would imagine a priest saying that to him after witnessing what he was doing.

  
The bottle was lying on the floor, completely empty. However, it wasn't a small bottle. In fact, it was a large, open bottle of wine.

It originally was half full, yet the alcohol was still strong enough to calm his nerves.

The young halfa sat against the bed board, over the tucked in blankets of the bed.  
His mind began to quiet itself and now flowed freely in his head with peace.

Gloved hands ran over his face, and a soft groan emitted.

  
This is going to be his downfall.

 

* * *

 

He figured it out the second he escaped the damn prison.

  
Clockwork was ignoring him,

 _neglecting_ him.

  
It didn't take long as he stared at himself in the mirror, then at the nearby window.

Clockwork was purposely ignoring him.

It started becoming obvious when everything went to hell for the teen.

  
_Feeling unknown and you're all alone~_  
_Flesh and bone~_  
_By the telephone~_

  
Clockwork saved him from plenty of things.  
Helped him, taught him many valuable lessons. Life lessons even.

He didn't save Sam and Tucker.

He could have saved them himself,  
But he was too late.

  
_Lift up the receiver, I'll make you a believer~_

  
It pains him more, the reminder.

The halfa began to shudder again and pace around the manor.

  
_Get a damn hold of yourself, Fenton,_  his mind scolded.

  
Clockwork could have saved them.  
They didn't deserve their faith.  
They did nothing wrong, why them? Why not him instead? _Why them???_

Before he could even realize, the halfa took a swig from another bottle, to quiet down the tears.

* * *

 

 _Take second best~_  
_Put me to the test~_  
_Things on your chest~_  
_You need to confess~_

_Confess_

_**Confess** _

  
_"Confess your crimes, punk, and your sentence may not be so horrible as it seems."_

_"No! I told you, I didn't do it! I'm telling the truth, I would never do those things! **How** could I do those things, I'm still young and by myself. You can't really think damage from a **group** of ghosts was all my doing."_

_"You're the only subject we know, thanks to Vlad Plasmius. If you're not going to confess, so be it; Lock him up."_

_The guards held him down, and he struggled, before a gray neck shackle was then secured around his throat..._

 

  
A startled gasp woke the young halfa, making him rise from his bed, eyes glowing intensely.

A quick glance around the room and soon his breathing regulated again.

Just another nightmare.

  
Even though, a shiver went down his body when he lifted a hand and felt the familiar metal of the shackle. The same one that adorned his neck.

  
Slowly, the halfa got out of the bed and went straight towards the desk near the window. There, stacks of books were already in place, and the halfa grabbed one from the top.

Despite the horrors in the prison, they somehow managed to improve his quick learning ability.

Back then, it took no less than a day to get him to study about an entire lesson. However, only if he truly dedicated to it and tried.

Now, he doesn't have to put so much focus and effort. The information comes in and stays there, and everything starts making sense to him. _Math_ is finally making sense to him since high school.

He was never really one for reading, but now, it's become so interesting, so intriguing to him. Especially reading about history in the Ghost Zone and the science behind how this realm and the human world connects.  
It calmed it, it truly did help, but it wasn't enough to stop his trembling. The halfa tried forgetting about the nightmares, but he just couldn't, even with reading trying to distract him.

These nightmares keep getting worse and worse.  
They haven't gotten this bad ever since the incident of preventing his horrible future.

Shaky hands went through the drawers and grabbed a glass cup to set down. The pouring began and the alcohol burned his throat in sweet bliss.

* * *

 

  
"Piece of shit..."

A slurred tone muttered at the reflection, eyes with dark bags and dilated pupils glared at it.

The halfa was curled around the floor, leaning against the broken mirror in his room.

Multiple bottles of random liquor of different brands scattered around him. Sleep seemed to be getting worse and worse, and he kept glaring at himself in the mirror. A hand lifted to poke at the glass.

"L...Listen here...you-" A small hiccup interrupt briefly. "-You motherfucker..."

The halfa rambled off in a drunken tangent about whatever he was upset about himself. Scolding himself for being weak, pathetic, and the last part slowly turning into random gibberish. Thoughts went by, flashing back and forth but one managed to cling on.

He's figured it out:

Clockwork solely cares about the good guys.

The _heroes_.

  
_I will deliver, you know, I'm a forgiver~_

  
"Forgive and forget my ass." The intoxicated halfa muttered, before realizing what he said and began a shaky wheeze.

The wheezing was the start of laughter; pure, sudden, drunken laughter.  
He laughed at his reflection,  
At the mirror,  
At what he said,  
And at himself.

Eventually he couldn't fathom the reason why he kept laughing, but whatever was funny is still funny.

Soon, he opened his eyes and noticed tears streaming down his face. He was still laughing, maybe those were tears from laughing too much.

The halfa pressed against the mirror closer.  
Until the silly grinning soon disappeared,  
And the laughter soon evolved into sobs.

What a mess he's become.

  
Everything was blurry, as if time was speeding up and slowing down at the same time. Now he knows this isn't Clockwork's doing; he's completely shitface drunk.

_Your own,_

_Personal_

_Jesus~_

  
_**Fuck that shit,**_ his mind hissed through the intoxication.

He doesn't need no damn personal jesus. And he sure as hell doesn't need Clockwork.  
Never again.

A small, green blur slowly became present. Soft clicks was heard and got closer to him.

The green blur made a soft noise, sounding something like _boof_. It sounded like a noise a dog would make...

The blur began to lick his face, pawing at him while whimpering softly.

Why was it whimpering?

 

The young halfa lifted himself slightly and tried remembering how to comfort something. For some reason, the alcohol is blocking out that part of his brain.

Slowly, he gazed at the fluffy looking blur and simply opened his arms at it, thinking he's reaching out to hug it when in reality, he's just leaning against the mirror with his arms open.

The blur got the message however, and it got closer to him, snuggling in his hold. He eyes got more focus and he noticed the familiar black collar on the creature.

"Heeeyy buddyyyy..." The halfa slurred, grinning at the cute puppy he knows and snuggling back. "Love youuuu~" he mumbled before he slowly passed out.

* * *

 

The teen woke up, his body aching and head spinning. He slowly pressed his head against something cool, soothing his swimming head before realizing he's against a mirror. Trying to not disturb his muscles too much, the halfa raised himself up slightly, still keeping himself against the mirror to feel it's blissful temperature.

He felt something against his chest and under the croon of his neck.

Cujo was snuggled up against him, sleeping peacefully.

Memories suddenly began flowing in, all in a blur, but he can make out what happened somewhat.

Another nightmare, drinking, the mirror? Laughter and crying? Something furry coming to him.

Cujo...

  
The ghost puppy must have sensed his distraught and came to him for comfort.

He gave a soft, sad smile, holding Cujo closer to him, his cheek against the puppy's soft head.

  
"I still got you as well..."


End file.
